


cheetos

by jijingka



Series: and they were roommates [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijingka/pseuds/jijingka
Summary: cheetos, ponyo, and a flustered [y/n].





	cheetos

you quietly step towards your bed from the kitchen. jae pays you no attention, completely engrossed in the movie playing on his laptop. _those are sound proof earphones,_ you think. _there’s no way he’ll hear._ you sit in front of your own laptop and, as discreetly as possible, open your bag of cheetos. jaes head whips up. _ugh._

“yo, spot me some.” he jokingly asks, opening his mouth. he’s sitting at his bed on his side of the room and you’re sitting at yours, but you sigh and reach your hand in the bag anyway. you throw a cheeto at his face, which he picks up from his bed and eats. 

“gross! when was the last time you changed your sheets again?” 

jae chuckles, “five-second rule, bro. spot me another one.”  
you laugh and throw him another one, which he somehow-- by some twist of fate, and by almost jumping half out his bed-- catches in his mouth.  
“yo!!” his entire face lights up, and you laugh.  
“yo, did you see that?”  
“yeah, you caught it. congrats. get your own cheetos, jae.” you say, turning back to your laptop, but jae has other plans. he practically bounces on his bed sitting up, insisting you try again.

“bro you _have_ to throw me another one! come on come on, i’ll catch it.”

you roll your eyes. despite not wanting to share your cheetos, it is kind of amusing to see jae this excited. you throw one way too high on purpose and he full on _pouts—_ making you laugh and say “okay, okay here.”  
you throw one, trying your best to aim around his nose— and the face he makes trying to catch one again is hilarious.  
“you look like a fish!”  
jae picks the cheeto up and dusts it off, but fakes offense before he eats it. “what?”  
“you look like those koi fish—” you snort, “the ones that jump up and go,” you imitate the face jae made, then fall back on your bed laughing. when you look up, jae’s looking at you while he chews, deadpan.  
“are you done?”  
you giggle and sit up.  
“sorry, you just—”  
“okay, now throw me another one.”  
“pfft,” you laugh and throw him another one, which he catches with his hand last minute and throws in his mouth.  
_“oooh!”_ he exclaims, lifting his hands up like he’d done something.  
“in your _face!”_

after half a bag of you eating your cheetos and throwing every other one at jae, you get tired and jae resorts to sitting on your bed and grabbing cheetos for himself, like a normal person. ponyo is playing-- you were wondering which ghibli film to watch before, but jae unknowingly helped you decide.

“hey, spot me one.” jae mumbles, lying down next to you so you’re shoulder to shoulder in front of your laptop. on the screen, sosuke breaks ponyo out of her glass jar.  
“jae, if i _wanted_ to throw snacks for someone to catch i’d get a _dog--”_

“mm-mm.” he shakes his head with a sly look in his eyes. “spot me.” he points at his mouth.

you kind of hate looking at jaes mouth-- it’s so-- _pretty,_ his lips are so plump and perfect, the kind of lips your eyes can’t help but wander to when he talks. _ok, that’s weird._ not sure what to say, you shove a cheeto puff in his face, and he grins and eats it.  
you pretend not to see jaes smug smile as you stuff your face with cheetos.  
“‘nother one.” he mumbles.  
“and why should i--” you turn to look at him. he’s giving you puppy eyes.

“seriously?” you huff out a laugh. “ok, but this is the last one. for real. you’re so annoying sometimes..” you get a cheeto and, with a bit more confidence than last time, say,  
“say ah.” jae snorts and almost bumps your head from laughing.  
“bro what--” his voice goes up a notch.  
“what do you mean, what?” you say, huffing a laugh. “here.”

jae finally takes the cheeto with his teeth, but the world slows for a minute when he _looks_ at you-- he chews and leans ever so slightly towards you, holding you with his gaze until his eyes flit down to your lips, making you realize they’re parted. you close them and swallow, confused. he lets out the quietest breath of laughter before turning back to the movie, then everything lifts like nothing had happened. 

_he knows exactly what he’s doing,_ you think, flustered. jae _loves_ being overly confident, loves insisting he’s the best while others laugh at him-- so when he finds himself actually in control of a situation like that, capable of getting a rise out of you, even through implicit flirting-- there’s this air of smug, boyish contentment about him.

you don’t notice you’d been staring at him lost in thought until he says something, eyebrows shooting up suggestively, but he can’t take himself seriously and bursts out laughing before he can finish his sentence. 

“what did you say?” you ask, laughing at him squirming next to you.  
“i said,” he bounces back next to you, bumping your forehead with his own.  
“do you like what you see?” then he shrieks again laughing.  
“you should see your _face,_ bro!” he continues, “oh my god, you’re blushing.” he looks so pleased with himself.  
“wha- i am not! i just got flustered--”  
“you _so_ are,”  
_“jae--”_  
jae deflates and chuckles at you. “okay, okay i’m done.”  
“i..” not sure what to say, you rest your head back on your arms and focus on the movie. jae follows suit, but you still feel his eyes on you. a moment goes by like that, as you remember the sounds of the movie playing and the fan whirring and the muffled footsteps of your neighbors in the background.

“what?” you say, quiet.  
“nothing.” he’s still grinning, but there’s something sad in his eyes you can’t quite place now. “sorry ‘bout that.”  
he turns back to the movie, where the waves surround sosuke and take ponyo back to the sea.

when you wake up to jaes arm over your torso and a very warm laptop at your head, your heart beats a little faster for a moment and you pray, quietly, that jae doesn’t feel it.  
_(he doesn’t. he’s fast asleep dreaming of ponyo running along the waves.)_


End file.
